goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragoon class series
The Dragoon class series is a tri-elemental class series available to the Venus Adepts Felix and Isaac, the Mars Adepts Garet and Jenna, and to a lesser extent, the Mercury Adepts Piers and Mia. Mercury and Mars Djinn are required for the Venus Adepts, whereas Mercury and Venus Djinn are required for the Mars Adepts. The ability to access this class by Mercury Adepts is a vastly overlooked quirk in The Lost Age, and requires Venus and Mars Djinn. This class series's Djinn cadence is similar in structure to the Ninja, Medium, and Ranger class series. In terms of Psynergy, it combines most of the abilities of both the Venus and Mars Cavaliers, sacrificing Break, Revive, and the Guard series in favor of being able to use attack Psynergy of all three component elements. The class series, when at its highest stage of Paladin and compared to the other series at their highest respective stages, has the single best Defense rating in the game and excellent HP (tying only with the Master and Chaos Lord and surpassed only by the Ronin), and has very high attack (tying with the Ronin and surpassed only by the Master and Chaos Lord) and is the only class with an entirely "average" PP rating, but it ties with the Admiral in having low Agility (though, in Dark Dawn, the Zol Ring is available, which can bring increase the agility rating by 80%). The series ties with the Angel and Pure Mage for having the highest Luck rating. Noteworthy Psynergy from an endgame perspective includes Plume Edge, Pure Wish, Pure Ply, Cure Poison, and Avoid, and the heaviest area-of-effect Psynergy it has is Nettle. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 155% (160% if you do not factor in Luck). Statistical Influence Psynergy Setup Analysis GBA series The Dragoon is basically a combination of both variations of the two Swordsmen class series. On its own, the Dragoon is not a very appealing class (though the Paladin fares far better in The Lost Age as one of the sturdiest and well-rounded classes of all), but when combined with a swifter Hermit or White Mage, the possibilities open up. The lousy agility stat usually ensures that the Dragoon in question will be taking his/her turn towards the bottom of the barrel, usually after certain painful bosses have made a couple of their moves, allowing the player greater flexibility on when to patch up the battling Adepts. This often allows a good chance to drop summons without risk of leaving your party vulnerable to an unlucky string of attacks. Because of the slow and sturdy nature of the class, Dragoons are a good choice to give your Waters of Life to. The late movement will increase the chance of the recently revived adept surviving to the next turn, and the inherent toughness of the class ensures that the Dragoon in question will survive as well. Dark Dawn The Dragoon class series can be used the same way as it is in The Lost Age, but a second option has been added to it in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. With the Zol Ring now being available, any adept can now attack during the beginning of the turn. Such strategy is notably effective for Himi, who suffers in HP, attack, and defense in other classes. However, the use of a Dragoon as a late healer still should not be under-looked, as slow-and-sturdy can still be used to patch up your team after boss battles later in the game. Etymology Paladins, also known as the Twelve Peers, were members of Charlemagne's court. Category:Class series